Midnight
"Midnight" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Bates Motel. It aired on May 20, 2013. Synopsis Romero decides to take action; Norman brings Emma to the dance; Norman gets a ride from Miss Watson. Summary Norma tells Romero about Abernathy's threat and the plan to bring the money to the dock. Romero says he'll take care of it but Norma is skeptical. Norman finds Emma looking at a banner for the winter formal and offers to go with her. Norma serves Dylan some French toast and then asks him to get her a gun and teach her how to use it. He says no and asks why she needs it. She tells him about Abernathy and Romero. He says to her that a gun is a bad idea. Romero goes to a garage and pulls a bag out of a trunk. It is full of the $150,000 Abernathy is looking for. Norma goes to see Dr. Kurata alone. She asks for advice on how to handle stress. He asks why she's feeling stress. She says just normal life stuff. He asks after Norman. She says it's fine, saying he's such a good boy. The doctor notes he's not really a boy anymore and asks if it's going to be hard when he leaves to go to college. Norma figures he'll go locally. He asks if she thought this is what parenting would be like when she was a little girl. She mulls it over and says she doesn't remember. He asks if she remembers anything about being little. She says yes, the usual stuff. He asks about her parents. She says her dad was very kind and her mom worked in a bakery and always smelled like cookies. They are both dead and she was an only child. She gets sick to her stomach in the doctor's office and leaves. Norman overhears Blaire Watson screaming at someone on her cell phone not to call her again. He enters the classroom and says he didn't hear anything. He says he doesn't want to publish his story. She says she understands and asks him not to tell anyone about her phone call. She touches his face and says they have a secret now before hugging him. Romero goes to see Keith Summers' sister, Maggie, who has a bruised face. He asks about it. She says she doesn't remember. He confronts her about the bookkeeping for the Shelby/Summers human trafficking organization. He asks if Jake Abernathy hurt her. She claims not to know him, and calls him Joe Fioretti. He did come see her looking for the money but she didn't have it. She has no way to reach him but knows he's running the same type of operation up and down the coast. She asks what happens to her now. He says nothing if she keeps her mouth shut. Emma arrives at the hotel and shows Norma the pretty dress she got for the dance. She asks Norma to hold it up her so she can see it with heels. Norma does and then Emma notices a scar on her leg. Norma dismisses it as a childhood scar from spilling hot chocolate on her leg. Dylan arrives with a gun saying he's changed his mind and they go to a field to learn to shoot. Norma is of course very enthusiastic, squeezing off a shot before Dylan says to. He tells her about guarding the pot fields. They bicker but nicely and he calls her Mom, which she notes he hasn't done in years. He notes she has a loaded gun in her hand. Maggie Summers goes to see Norma and tells her to give Abernathy the money if she has it because Abernathy will kill her. Bradley comes to the house but it's to see Dylan. Dylan has gotten the stuff out of her dad's office. Norman eavesdrops as she thanks him for all his help and says she'll stop bothering him now. He says she can keep bothering him. Later, Norma is handling the gun when Norman storms in angry that he has no black socks. Dylan offers him a pair of his own. Dylan gives him the socks and asks if he's mad about Bradley. Norman says he's 100 percent completely over it. He tells Dylan to go out with her if he wants to. While waiting for Emma to arrive to pick him up for the dance, Norma makes a stunning confession, saying she wants someone to know the truth about her. She grew up in Akron, OH and her older brother repeatedly raped her from when she was 13 until he moved out, many years. Her mother was mentally checked out, they were poor, and her father was so terrible she was worried that if she told him that he would kill her brother. One day, when he was doing things to her she heard her father come home and she jumped up so quickly that she hit an iron and it fell on her leg, which is where that scar comes from. He cries and says he's sorry and they hug. She says it doesn't matter since it was a long time ago but she wanted someone to know it about her in case anything happened. Emma arrives. She looks lovely. She and Norman head to the dance, where he can't stop looking at Bradley. Emma gets annoyed and then angry saying she can't believe that she thought getting all dressed up would make him realize he had feelings for her. She tells him to get a ride home with someone else. Richard calls Norman aside and they go outside into the rain where Richard promptly decks him for "taking advantage" of Bradley after her dad died. He stumbles home in the rain with a bloody face when Blaire Watson drives by. She sees his face and takes him to her house to clean him up before she takes him home. Abernathy calls Norma and reminds her of their deal. She grabs her gun and gets ready. She heads down to the dock and sees Romero arrive with a bag in hand. She watches as Romero negotiates a deal with Abernathy, saying he gets 50 percent of his cut. Abernathy agrees, but when he bends over to take the bag Romero kills him. Abernathy falls in the water. Romero tosses the satchel, that supposedly contains the cash, into the harbor saying under his breath, "Not in my town you piece of shit." He then says out loud, "You can go home now Norma." She pops up from her hiding place and says she almost shot him. He tells her when he says to trust him she should trust him. Blaire Watson cleans up Norman's face and tells him that he shouldn't tell anyone that he came there. She says she got most of the dirt out and goes to change to take him home. She leaves her door just ajar enough that he can see her disrobe in the mirror. Suddenly a vision of Norma appears to him on the couch taunting him, saying that Blaire Watson's trying to seduce him. Norma tells him that he knows what he has to do. As Norman runs home in the rain he is literally almost run over by Norma in the motel parking lot. She sees his face and asks what happened but he says he doesn't know: the last thing he remembers is that Blaire Watson was going to drive him home but then he was just running along the road. She says that everything is okay now as he's home safe. We then see Blaire Watson's lifeless body on her bedroom floor with her throat slit. Around her neck is a pendant with the letter 'B', revealing her to be Jerry Martin's mistress. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Stars * Jere Burns as Jake Abernathy * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Hiro Kanagawa as Dr. Fumhiro Kurata * Keegan Connor Tracy as Blaire Watson Also Starring * Richard Harmon as Richard Sylmore * Emmalyn Estrada as Hayden * Jenna Romanin as Jenna * Brittney Wilson as Lissa * Jillian Fargey as Maggie Summers * D. Harlan Cutshall as Pedestrian * Farrah Aviva as Receptionist Notes *This episode was watched by 2.70 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel 1x10 Promo SEASON FINALE 'Midnight' (HD) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Midnight (S1, E10) Gallery BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1653.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1565.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1444.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1049.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0998.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0957.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0713.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0325.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0193.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0122.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0119.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0064.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0062.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0057.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0053.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0048.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0040.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-12h33m52s248.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-12h33m17s156.png de:Mitternacht Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finales